Fine Line
by Kamiyashi
Summary: When Kaiba runs into Yami after losing in yet another duel, things escalate to a sexy rematch. Prideshipping: KxYY/YYxK


**Title:** _Fine Line_

**Summary:** When Kaiba runs into Yami after losing in yet another duel, things escalate to a sexy rematch.

**Pairing: **Kaiba x Yami, Yami x Kaiba

**Rating:** Rated **M** for a graphic sexual lemon, language, and adult situations.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not and never has belonged to me.

* * *

**A/N: **This story is **95 percent lemon** so you've been warned.

* * *

The hateful way the word, "_You_," was yelled at Yami as he came out of the bathroom was enough to make him turn and look at who dared to address him so rudely. When he saw that it was Kaiba Seto, Yami crossed his arms with a smug chuckle and leaned against the wall to wait.

"_Me_," Yami countered in the same tone, watching as Kaiba angrily stalked closer to him.

"Yes, _you_," Kaiba spat, looming over his rival and staring him down in a show of intimidation that didn't work.

"What about me?" Yami asked as he moved closer by pushing off the wall, invading Kaiba's personal space and smirking.

Whatever Kaiba's first answer was, it died in his throat at the challenging way Yami was looking up at him. The cocky confidence was as intriguing as it was infuriating, but Kaiba's ego was smarting too hard to be anything other than pissed off at Yami. "We need to talk," Kaiba coldly informed Yami, glaring angrily and trying to settle himself. It was rare for him to see that gaze up close and personal rather than at a distance over a playing field.

"Do we now?" Yami countered, deliberately being bratty to provoke a response out of Kaiba.

Rather than answering, Kaiba wordlessly gestured for Yami to follow him as he led the way to a more private location. Once they were secure in a dark room, Kaiba slammed Yami hard against the wall, pinning him into place. He stared down at Yami, the little available light in the room giving him a malicious glint in the eyes. They were so close that Kaiba could almost taste Yami's breath and he pressed closer still to try and inspire fear in his rival.

When that failed to work, Kaiba demanded, "What trick do you use—?"

"Just because I play the Black Magician card in game doesn't mean I know any tricks myself," Yami coyly interrupted, laughing at the dark look of annoyance that flitted across Kaiba's face.

"You're lying!" Kaiba yelled, punching his fist against the wall next to Yami's head out of rage and in the hopes of intimidation. The sound of plaster cracking under his assault made Yami jump, but that was his only outward reaction other than a cocky smirk that made Kaiba wish he had aimed for the teen's face instead.

"Is it really so unbelievable that the amazing Kaiba Seto could come in second?" Yami sarcastically provoked him, not backing away from the challenge. When he only received a threatening growl, Yami continued provoking his rival to see how far he could go. "So what bothers you more? That you lost or that you lost to _me_?"

"I should have _won_," Kaiba hissed, refusing to address Yami's question because he didn't know the answer.

"Then you should have played a better game," Yami retorted with a cruel laugh, loving the experience of watching his rival's self-composure crumble so completely.

Growling in anger and irritation, Kaiba ignored the jibe as much as he could before demanding, "How did you do it?"

"Fairly and with more skill," Yami answered with a smirk that made Kaiba want to punch the wall again. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm just better at it than you?"

"Impossible!" Kaiba fervently denied, confident in his abilities despite his recent stinging loss.

"Is it?" Yami hummed with interest, shifting slightly under Kaiba and trying to avoid making contact. "Then why have you never defeated me once?"

"Because you're cheating somehow!" Kaiba accused him, unknowingly adjusting his own position to accommodate Yami's change.

"If you're as good as you say you are, you should be able to beat me even if I am cheating," Yami pointed out with a brash grin, the same one he had when he successfully played a trap card that ensnared Kaiba while dueling.

Laughing triumphantly, Kaiba sneered, "So then you _do_ admit that you're cheating!"

"Apparently I'm also better at language than you," Yami airily contradicted him. "I said _if_ I am cheating—not that I _am_ cheating."

"You have to be," Kaiba growled, refusing to accept his failure to his rival. "There's no other way!"

"I'm just better than you," Yami countered, intentionally provoking Kaiba. "At playing the game, at _winning _the game, apparently at grammar, at—"

Interrupting Yami's list, Kaiba growled, "You will _never_ be better than me at anything."

"I believe I just proved in front of a _very_ large audience that I'm better at _everything_ than you," Yami argued, loving the opportunity to see enraged blue so close in confrontation. "You did better at pretending to be a gracious loser today in your speech, I'll give you that much."

After the previous tournament where he had stormed off stage and refused to come back, there had been a backlash against Kaiba Corporation for his behavior until they disseminated a story that something had happened to Mokuba that required immediate attention. It was a lie, but it got public support back on his side for being such a caring and devoted older brother. Kaiba knew he couldn't afford a repeat offense, so he did as best as he could to give a speech that would keep the public on his side despite the repeated loss.

"I will never admit defeat to you," Kaiba said, no matter how many times it happened. Eventually he _would_ win and that would be the end of it.

"I don't need you to," Yami told him with a laugh, "since I have all the evidence on my side to prove that I've defeated you. _Repeatedly. _Face it, you will never be able to win against me."

"No!" Kaiba protested, knowing that he would never stop trying to defeat Yami until he succeeded; his pride would allow nothing less.

Smirking in a way that made something inside of Kaiba curl up in response, Yami murmured, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're a masochist who just likes losing to me."

The claim was preposterous at best, but it still infuriated Kaiba deeply with the sheer presumptuousness of it. Kaiba was vibrating with the strength of his rage and he hated how his everything had become tied up in this one infuriating individual. "I fucking _hate_ you," Kaiba swore at him, tightening his fist against the wall as he struggled to control himself.

"Yeah? Then hate me harder," Yami moaned as he arched up under Kaiba, laughing perversely at the reaction it earned him.

"What?" Kaiba demanded in a threatening manner, trying to ignore his physical reaction to what Yami had just done.

"_Harder_," Yami hissed as he bucked his hips, completely turned on by the palpable tension between them.

Kaiba's eyes widened marginally when he felt a hard length pressing against him and he realized what he was doing to his rival. Rather than feeling the disgust he had been expecting, it gave Kaiba a jolt of adrenaline to realize the sheer power he had over Yami in that moment. The thought of dominating Yami on a playing field—any playing field—was a powerful aphrodisiac and if their latest battle took place in a bed rather than an arena, was it really that different?

Revealing none of his interest or intentions, Kaiba lowered his voice as he asked, "Are you offering yourself to me?" He followed his question up with a hard grope of Yami's ass, grinding him closer and feeling high on the power trip of potential forms of manipulation that had just opened up to him.

"I want you to fuck me like you hate me," Yami commanded, following it up with a sharp bite to Kaiba's earlobe, lightly tugging on it with his teeth.

"I _do_ hate you," Kaiba snapped, slapping Yami's ass in retaliation and getting an aroused growl in response that went straight to his cock.

"Then fuck me like you mean it," Yami told him with a cocky smirk before pulling Kaiba back in for a harsh kiss as he quickly stripped them of their coats and shirts in between bouts.

"I'll fuck you until you can't move," Kaiba promised darkly, running his nails down Yami's back and leaving angry red lines of possession on _his_ rival. "And then I'm going to turn you over and pound into you again and again until you can't even gasp."

"_Yes_," Yami moaned, writhing under the rough treatment. "Hate me with everything you have…"

"I'll show you who the better man is," Kaiba growled as he started working on their pants next, not stopping until they both were completely naked.

Although he offered no resistance to the removal of their clothes, Yami couldn't resist commenting, "I always enjoy watching you try…"

"Try?" Kaiba questioned with an arched eyebrow as used his skills as a martial artist to get Yami onto the floor and on his back. Pinning him to the ground by his wrists, Kaiba used his height to his advantage as he completely immobilized Yami beneath him—right where he should be. "Don't be so insulting."

The slightest ghost of a smirk was all the warning Kaiba got before he found himself staring up at his rival in shock, their positions reversed before he could even process what had happened. "Don't be so overconfident," Yami retorted before silencing Kaiba's protests with a punishing kiss that had him thrusting hard against the answering arousal.

Once again flipping their positions, Kaiba secured his grip on his squirming rival and replied, "Same goes for you," but he sounded more breathless than he would have liked. It had taken considerable effort to pin Yami down again and it made Kaiba wonder what other secret talents is rival had, the train of thought instantly turning perverse. As tempting as it was to wonder about his rival's sexual prowess, Kaiba couldn't help but think of the sexiest way to shut him up for good. He wanted to gag Yami on his male pride, wanted to have his rival completely at his mercy and silenced in the most pleasurable of manners. The thought of looking down at Yami while being serviced by him was seductive to his ego, but Kaiba quickly became distracted from such thoughts.

"Does it?" Yami murmured as he groped Kaiba's ass hard, pulling their bodies closer together.

"_Yes_," Kaiba hissed, although whether it was an answer to Yami's question or a response to his actions was up for debate.

"I'm not convinced thus far," Yami taunted with a playful nip to Kaiba's neck.

Kaiba decided that his tongue worked just as well at shutting Yami up and another bout of biting kisses ensued, each trying to dominate and outdo the other. It was so intense that Kaiba forgot to breathe as his everything narrowed down to the points of connection between himself and Yami. He was only brought back to awareness when Yami murmured, "I'm starting to think that you don't hate me as much as you think you do."

It took a moment to filter through his lusty haze, but his anger was quick to answer as he heatedly insisted, "I _hate_ you."

"With a passion," Yami added, startling Kaiba with his words almost as the fact that there was now a hand working his cock deftly. When Kaiba knocked Yami's hand away, he got an amused laugh from his rival as a response and it infuriated him.

Narrowing his eyes in displeasure at Yami, Kaiba demanded, "What exactly are you implying?"

"That your hatred of me stems from somewhere _deeper_ inside of you," Yami answered, his hand once again seeking out Kaiba's cock and slowly stroking it.

"Why the hell are you trying to psychoanalyze me?" Kaiba snapped as he once again forced Yami's hand away from him; it was too distracting.

"Because you're boring me," Yami said with a wicked grin that stoked Kaiba's rage. "You always were all talk and no action, Kaiba."

The comment sent Kaiba's rational side over the edge and he growled, "I'll show you who's all talk and no action," before thrusting himself into Yami without a single thought to preparation. It's why he was startled to discover that Yami was already slick and ready for him. "Wait, why are you…?"

Yami laughed lowly as he arched up under the intrusion, taunting, "I'm sure even you can figure it out without me spelling it out for you…"

The confusion quickly morphed into outrage as he realized, "Bastard! You _planned_ this?"

"And Kaiba finally scores a point," Yami teased as he wrapped his legs around Kaiba and prevented him from pulling out and leaving.

Things were suddenly becoming too muddled and complicated for Kaiba; he was torn between pulling out and leaving or staying and punishing Yami thoroughly for his actions. "What?" was all Kaiba could manage to ask, annoying himself at his inability to articulate anything beyond basic thoughts.

"What I'm saying," Yami confessed with a wicked grin that Kaiba hated himself for finding so arousing, "is that after the press conference I locked myself in the bathroom and fucked myself to celebrate my victory, thinking it felt almost as good as defeating you."

Kaiba wanted to denounce Yami's actions as abhorrent, wanted to express his disgust and outrage in punishing ways that had nothing to do with sexual pleasure, but his mind kept coming back to the vision of what had just been described. He had always been a visual type and he could clearly picture Yami in the bathroom, thrusting down on his fingers and jerking off with his other hand while moaning, "Kaiba," wantonly, something that was more arousing than he was comfortable with admitting. It meant he had control over his rival even when he wasn't physically there and that was downright intoxicating, glossing over the fact it was in such a debasing manner.

"You're saying that you just finished fucking yourself while thinking about me?" Kaiba darkly questioned, his warring hormones and anger sparking an interest in crimson eyes.

Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and embedded his fingers in brunette hair, entrapping his rival completely as he answered with a laugh, "Now you're getting it," and proceeded to kiss him into distraction.

"You're so twisted," Kaiba said in a tone that hovered between disgust and admiration before pulling back and thrusting hard into Yami.

"Like you're not?" Yami retorted as he dropped his arms back down onto the floor and looked up at Kaiba with a challenging smirk.

"Shut up," Kaiba growled, knowing that he couldn't refute it.

"Make me," Yami challenged, his laugh turning into a gasping moan when Kaiba started to thrust into him in earnest.

Kaiba hated how he was clearly being played, but it felt so good to finally take out his anger on the source. His hard and fast pace was met with enthusiastic response from Yami and it made it harder to focus on what the original purpose had been. "This is what it feels like to lose to me," Kaiba said as he shifted Yami's legs in order to find a new position to bury himself even deeper in his rival.

"Still not as good as winning over you," Yami taunted, making Kaiba redouble his efforts.

"You're just saying that," Kaiba accused him, feeling himself nearing his peak and slowing down slightly to try and stave it off a little longer.

"It's not over yet," Yami pointed out, contracting around Kaiba and making him moan.

There was something ominous about Yami's words, but Kaiba quickly forgot about it when he struck somewhere inside that had his rival arching beautifully off the floor. "I am the only one who can defeat you," Kaiba growled, his hands gripping Yami's hips with a near bruising force as he continued his unrelenting pace.

"You're the only one who stands a chance of succeeding," Yami corrected him, his smugness lost in his breathiness.

"And don't you forget it," Kaiba warned before he climaxed hard, his whole body shuddering with the toe curling pleasure as it crashed over him.

Yami savored the image of Kaiba's release, loving the feeling of fulfillment of the real thing over his imagination. Even though his body was protesting loudly at the sudden stop, Yami endured it for what was next—provided he could get Kaiba to cooperate.

After taking a moment to compose himself, Kaiba withdrew from his rival and was distracted by the sight of his essence leaking out of Yami. Something reacted in him on a primal level at seeing his only rival marked in such a way and it was why he was startled to suddenly end up knocked over on his back staring up at Yami. Before he could utter a sound, Yami was kissing him passionately, his tongue mimicking what they had been doing just moments before. It made Kaiba keen deeply in his throat as his hands found purchase on Yami's hips once more before drifting back down to his ass.

Grateful that Kaiba was so easily distracted and that his pants weren't beyond his reach, Yami subtly pulled the lube packet from his pocket and commenced with his next step. Moaning loudly to disguise the sound of the packet being open, Yami coated his fingers before pressing one inside of Kaiba.

Pulling back from the kiss, Kaiba was overly aware of the strange intrusion and the cold feeling inside of him. "What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba demanded, trying to inch away from the sensation.

"Showing you why you shouldn't be such a selfish lover," Yami smugly retorted, snickering at the indignant noise his comment earned.

"Selfish? _Lover_?" Kaiba repeated with emphasis as he propped himself up on his elbows to try and meet Yami's gaze.

Ignoring Kaiba's questioning of his word choice, Yami explained, "That's your problem," as he worked his fingers inside of Kaiba. "You're always so focused on winning you don't pay attention to what you need to do to actually accomplish a victory."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba demanded, sounding just as offended as Yami had expected.

"You're always so focused on yourself," Yami clarified as he began kissing his way down Kaiba's chest in between words while tirelessly working on stretching him. "Relentlessly pursing your goals, you forget about the importance of details."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This," Yami answered with an impish grin before taking Kaiba's nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. It earned him a sharp gasp, but it wasn't until he toyed it with his teeth that he got Kaiba to jerk under him with arousal. "You get so wrapped up in the competition, in getting your own pleasure, that you overlooked everything else."

Switching to the other nipple, Yami repeated the demonstration as he continued, "You're so focused on achieving a victory that you forget to play the game. The fun is in the game, Kaiba, not the outcome."

When Kaiba started to protest, Yami curled his fingers inside of his rival and smirked darkly at the shout of surprise it caused. Shifting positions, Yami continued manipulating that spot until Kaiba was half-hard again all while continuing to kiss his way down his rival's body. Pausing to suckle on Kaiba's hipbone, Yami was overly tempted to mark that pale skin, but resisted. "You got so caught up in winning this that you forgot to defeat me," Yami murmured before lightly blowing over the spot and causing chills to rise on Kaiba's skin. "And so here we are now..."

"So because I _decided_ not to jerk you off—not that you actually gave me a _chance_," Kaiba protested, "you're expecting me to bottom for you?"

Rolling his eyes at Kaiba, Yami called his bluff, "Touching me there never even _occurred_ to you and you know it."

"I was _supposed_ to be punishing you," Kaiba haughtily defended himself, even though he knew Yami spoke the truth as well.

"Then it's my turn now," Yami murmured as he withdrew his fingers and made Kaiba shudder as their dueling phrase was given a new meaning. "Unless you really don't want me to."

Kaiba had to admit it was a masterful manipulation that he would have admired if he wasn't the one on his back. If he stopped now, it would be a total victory for Yami and that was unacceptable. Besides, the part of him that he would never openly acknowledge, still wasn't entirely satiated and finished with Yami yet. "As if this Kaiba Seto would back out now?" Kaiba challenged Yami, pulling him up for a harsh kiss to hide his embarrassment.

Pulling back, Yami stressed, "I'm serious, Kaiba. If you don't want—"

"What I _want_ is for you to shut up and get on with it," Kaiba growled, "and stop treating me like some delicate virginal flower."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Yami's expression finally turned predatory as he positioned himself over Kaiba. "But you blush as beautifully as one," Yami couldn't help but tease before kissing Kaiba's cheek, deepening said blush. Yami resisted when Kaiba tried to flip their positions again and instead pressed slowly into his rival's warmth with a low moan. "Shall I show you just how good losing to me can feel?"

"Who said that I lost?" Kaiba snarled as he forced Yami all the way in, gasping at the sudden fullness and temporarily distracting himself from his own point.

Yami merely chuckled at Kaiba's brash claim and gave them both time to adjust to the change by exploring his rival's body with teasing touches. He loved feeling Kaiba tighten around him when he drifted over a particularly sensitive spot with his fingers and it amused Yami at how honest his rival's body was compared to his words.

When Kaiba finally gave a silent signal for Yami to proceed, he began a slow pace that was in stark contrast to the earlier pounding he had received. It caused Kaiba to groan, "Seriously?"

"You're so fond of using all your strength to beat them down for your victory," Yami replied, continuing to draw parallels between what they were doing and the duel they had just finished, "but there's something to be said for the slow buildup, too."

"Now _I'm_ the one that's bored," Kaiba complained, shifting uncomfortably under Yami as he tried to figure out how to coax him into a more satisfying pace.

Rather than taking offense to it, Yami just laughed it off and did nothing more than roll his hips to quiet Kaiba's complaint. Yami let his hands aimlessly draw lazy lines of lust over Kaiba's skin, making him _want _until it was almost painful that his need wasn't being met. "Come on!" Kaiba aggressively growled as he bucked his hips to try and make Yami go faster.

"I'm making you want it more," Yami explained smugly before cutting off Kaiba's angry response with a hard thrust that made his rival fist his hands against the ground as he pushed back with just as much force. "Because as much as you want victory, you want me more."

Kaiba wanted to refute what Yami had said, but his rival had finally decided to speed things up to the point where it was too hard to maintain a coherent thought. Kaiba swore with abandon as Yami continued exquisitely torturing him with pleasure, making him moan aggressively as they continued. When he felt Yami's hand on his cock, Kaiba almost came undone at the dual sensations of pleasure. He growled Yami's name in protest as a warning, but it came out so wantonly needy that Kaiba refused to believe that it was his voice that had said it. Yami alternating the pace of his hips and his hand made it hard for Kaiba to figure out whether he wanted to push up or against the sensations as his body moved instinctually against his rival's. Kaiba couldn't believe how close he was to climaxing a second time and he tried to resist the urge, but Yami was working him so expertly at the pace that it was almost impossible.

When Yami leaned forward, Kaiba thrashed under the slight shift of position, his muscles tightening as he tried to fight against his arousal for the sake of saving face a little longer. However, when Yami breathed, "Seto," against his ear and bit the earlobe to suppress a moan, Kaiba came hard despite his intentions to not cum before his rival had finished.

The feeling of Kaiba's release embracing him was enough to pull Yami's orgasm from him and he bit his lip to hold back the loud cry that was threatening to burst out of him. Something in Kaiba was disappointed that Yami hadn't moaned his name at the height of his climax, but it was quickly dismissed because it was too hard to think of anything other than the pleasant haze of post-orgasmic satiation that was a new sensation.

Yami pulled out of Kaiba and lay down next to him, shivering with the aftershocks of pleasure. It was a pleasant change of pace to not dissolve into instant bickering, so Yami enjoyed it as long as Kaiba would stay silent. It lasted longer than Yami had expected, but not nearly as long as he wanted when Kaiba finally asked, "So how long have you been planning this?"

Rather than telling the truth, Yami playfully replied, "Your longwinded speeches during duels give me a lot of time to think about other things I'd rather be doing."

"Like me?" Kaiba retorted with a rude snort. "I can't believe you…"

"The fighting wasn't foreplay for you?" Yami questioned in disbelief.

Covering his face with his hand to hide the grin that refused to be smothered, Kaiba laughed loudly as he decided, "We are so damaged."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Yami taunted, grateful that Kaiba's mood hadn't turned dark.

Even though his body was perfectly fine to stay where he was, Kaiba forced it to move and position himself over Yami once more. "This isn't over," Kaiba promised, ignoring the warmth that started to spread through him at Yami's pleased and perverse expression to the claim.

"It never will be," Yami agreed as he leaned up and stole another kiss, laughing into it when Kaiba tried to assert his dominance.

* * *

**A/N:** Another PWP from me? Shock~! I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing your reactions in your reviews.

My next update will be the second chapter of **Truthful Lies** and it will be posted on **Sunday, September 9th**.


End file.
